Anywhere the Wind Blows
by LittleGreenFae
Summary: a girl finds herself in her favorite musical, with the power to change this story we all love. Meat/Brit. ScaramoucheGalileo. Title may change later, this was the best I could come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this was just an idea I had, and I just wanted to write it. If this is something anyone would like to read then I think if will turn into a longer story. However I'm not sure if this is something people is interested in, since many people don't like this concept. I would love to hear some response, both bad and good, though don't be mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character you recognize. **

* * *

You don't always know where life takes you. At least I didn't. I don't even know if this is just a dream. I mean how could it be possible? How could I stumble right into one of my favorite musicals? One set 300 years into the future. To a time where I now have the power to change everything. Save someone's life. Someone's love. But what if in doing so, I change stuff that shouldn't be changed. It's with those confusing thoughts I watch the scene unfolding in front of me, where I lay hidden behind a bush. Watching the conversation between the Dreamer and his chick. Watching him giving her, her new name.

**Please review!!! **

**-Fae  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to tell everyone who is reading this which actors I picture when I write the characters :)**

**Galileo Figaro: Tony Vincent (Original London Cast) **

**Scaramouche: Hannah Jane Fox (Original London Cast) **

**Meat Loaf: Kerry Ellis (Original London Cast) **

**Britney Spears: Nigel Clauzel (Original London Cast) **

**Pop: Nigel Planner (Original London Cast) **

**Killer Queen: Mazz Murray (London Cast) **

**Khashoggi: Clive Carter (London Cast)**

**As you can see I really like the OLC. Anyway on with the story!!! **

* * *

Ch 2

"So what do you want to call me?" I watch quietly as the conversation goes on in front of me. Still too stunned to think of what I should do. Should I introduce myself? Stay hidden?

"Scaramouche." I look at the pleased look on Galileo's face.

"Scaramouche? Isn't that a bit...Crap!" I force down a laugh as Galileo's face turns to that of disappointment. Poor Gazza. I love the name Scaramouche. Actually named my dog Scaramouche.

"Well, I did dream some others, but frankly I thought it was the best." It really was the best too. The other names were very tacky.

"What were the others?"

"Long tall Sally. Honky-tonk woman. Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Or fat-bottomed girl." I smiled as I saw Scaramouche's facial expressions for each of the different names, almost bursting into laughter at her reaction to _Fat-bottomed girl_.

"Okay, I'll take Scaramouche." She said, realizing that it might not be so bad after all. "Scaramouche! Actually, I quite like it. Sounds kinda anarchic. It's almost like what I think they used to call a 'tune'."

"A tune? Yeah…Scaramouche, Scaramouche - will you do the fandango?"

"You trying to get in my pants?" I burst into laughter, not able to contain myself any longer. All this is so surreal and watching this scene, a scene that always have me in fits, is even more hilarious now. Galileo and Scaramouche, suddenly turn their heads towards the bush I'm hiding in.

"Who's there?!" Calles Scaramouche, as she starts walking towards me. Galileo grabs her arm, stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He asks her, panicking slightly.

"I'm going to go check it out. Let go of me, Gazza!" She pulls her arm free, and approach the bush again. "Who's there?!" she calls again, and I decide there's really no use in hiding anymore. I crawl out from under the bush, and stand up straight, pulling a few twigs out of my long dark hair.

"The fandango's a dace." I say, smiling at the two people in front of me. "I'm not very sure of where it comes from, but it is."

"Who are you?" Asks Scaramouche, looking at me strangely. I knew I defiantly looked different than the usual kids here. I was wearing tight, dark gray jeans, high heeled black boots, a black leather jacket, and a tight green tank top. What I usually wore, but defiantly not something GaGa's would wear.

"Call me...Mercury." I said smiling brightly. I look towards a van close by. I know who's hiding behind that car. Should I call their names? Reveal them? I turn back to Galileo and Scaramouche. "You can trust me guys." I said, laughing at their still shocked faces. "I'm not GaGa, I promise."

"S-s-s-so you're like us then?" Galileo asked, relaxing slightly. "Different."

"Yeah, I'm different."

* * *

**Please review!!! The more people who review, the faster I'll update!! :D**

**-Fae  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, so I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with exams and haven't had the inspiration to write much. However, I've just come back from London, and since I saw We Will Rock You last Friday, my muse decided to speak to me again. **

* * *

"So, you running from Globalsoft as well?" asked Scaramouche, cautiously. I shrugged.

"I guess so, but they aren't looking for me." I looked at them. I knew they were being tracked. "So," I said, "You two running from them then?" I asked, pretending not to know anything.

"Yeah, we were arrested, but managed to break out..." Scaramouche said, trailing off at the end, as her eyes widened with realization. "Gazza, it was too easy! They practically let us escape!"

"Let's get them!" I turn towards the van, when I heard The Scot yell from behind the van. I her running towards me, but made no effort to stop her from grabbing my arm. The scot struggled more with Scaramouche, but managed to get a hold of her. Galileo was pushed roughly into the van, "Quick, bitch! Where'd your boyfriend get those words?" She asked, and Scaramouche angrily stated that he wasn't her boyfriend. She then realized what else the blonde had said.

"What words?" She asked, confused. I couldn't stop smiling, this was even better than watching the scene in the show. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Scaramouche said, angrily when she noticed my grin. Meat just ignored us.

"He calls you Scaramouche! He's read the fragments, he knows the holy texts! And you!" She turned to look at me. "How do you know that name?" I shrugged, not wanting to get into it now.

"I don't know any holy texts; I don't know what you're talking about!" Galileo cried, fear and nerves very evident in his voice. He really was just a kid sometimes. It was cute.

"Long tall Sally! Honky-tonk woman! The words, man, the words from the past!" Brit said.

"You've seen the fragments - you've been to the Heartbreak Hotel! You're a spy!" Meat said, cutting Brit off.

"No, I said I don't know what you're talking about, I hear these words in my head, that's all!" Galileo said, nervous laughter escaping his lips.

"Who are you?" Brit yelled, pushing him into the van.

"I don't know!" He cried, "Why do people keep asking me that?" Then I saw something change in his face. The dreamer appeared. "I am the walrus! This is Major Tom to Ground Control. Can you hear the drums, Fernando? I am the dancing queen!" I laughed, and Scaramouche and Meat looked at me, like I was mad.

"You just hear these holy words, in your head?" Brit asked; hope lighting up in his eyes, as he realized what that fact meant.

"Yes! I don't know where they come from! It's driving me mad, all these phrases and sounds, just stupid, useless phrases….I mean, what the hell is a tambourine man? What's the story, morning glory? Who WAS the real Slim Shady? It's torture! But all I know, and I don't even know why I know it, is that I really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig-ah." I laughed again. It was weird. None of the actors I'd seen do the show, had made me laugh this much. Even though everything they said, was exactly the same as in the show. Must be the fact that this whole experience was so ridiculous.

"Meat," Brit said, pulling the blonde scot away from us to speak to her. "I think we've found him! This dude's the one! He's the man!" He was so excited! My smile disappeared. I had to do something. I couldn't let him die.

"I say he's a spy!" Meat said, obviously not convinced.

"No! He's the Dreamer! The one we've been waiting for!" He was like a kid in a candy store. I smiled, and walked over to where Scaramouche was leaning against the van.

"Then test him! And his chicks!" I looked at Scaramouche. I didn't mind being called a chick. Scaramouche however...

"His 'chick'? What am I now, poultry?" She mumbled, just loud enough for the Bohemians and Gazza to hear.

"Test him!" She yelled. Brit walked back over to us, Meat following close behind. He took a deep breath. Then he made the craziest kung-fu moves you would ever see in your life, complete with appropriate sounds. Well, as appropriate as kung-fu sounds could be. A small giggle escaped my lips, as I saw Meat's face. Her eyes were clouded with lust, and love, a small smirk on her lips, as she stared at her man. When he was done, he took another deep breath and started to sing:

**Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead **

He stopped, motioning to Galileo to continue. He looked at Brit for a second, before copying the kung-fu movements. I saw Scaramouche roll her eyes. Then he started singing:

**Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away **

The Bohemians' faces lit up, realizing the truth of what was happening right in front of them. They'd found him.

"He knows the text - but he's never read it! He's the man!" He cried, Triumphantly..

"But what does it mean?" Meat asked desperately, running towards the boy, "Tell us! Who is Mama, who's been killed, why has it all been thrown away?"

"I don't know!" He cried.

"We've been searching for the meaning all our lives!" Meat yelled, frustrated. I understood why. How would you feel if you've been searching for a hero your whole life, and when he finally arrives, he's just a kid, with none of the answers you thought he would have.

"I said, I don't know, I see these things in my mind, that's all!" He ran past Meat, excitement in his voice as he started to sing again. Loudly.

**Mama, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh - **

The Bohemians ran up to him, stopping the dreamer's outburst.

"You have to come with us." Brit said, looking hard at Galileo.

"Not them. They're not the ones. We don't need them." Meat said, obviously not trusting us quite yet. She's accepted that the boy was the dreamer, but she wasn't sure of what to do with us chicks.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere without Scaramouche and Mercury" Galileo, said determinately. I was shocked. I knew he wanted Scaramouche with him, but he'd just met me. I was about to reply, when Scaramouche beat me to it.

"Hey, Gazza. Who says I want to go anywhere? These people could be killers!" She said, looking at the Bohemians.

"We are, baby! Killers, thrillers, and bizmillahs!" Brit said, grinning widely.

"We're the resistance - the last hope!" Meat said, just as excited. She was obviously proud of bee who she was.

"We are the bohemians!" After saying this, he did the same crazy Kong-fu movements he had earlier.

"Does he do that all the time?" Scaramouche asked Meat, quietly.

"Yeah." She replied, looking at him the same way she had, when he'd done this earlier. "It works for me." She said. Her voice husky with lust. He stopped and she snapped out of it, returning to their introduction. "And now you have a choice. Are you ready to break free?"

"Do you want it all?"

"To be a shooting star, a tiger?

"Defying the laws of gravity!"

"Are you ready to be champions?" They came to the end of their speech, waiting for our reaction.

"Nah, sounds a bit boring if you ask me." Scaramouche said, shocking everyone. Especially the bohemians. They had obviously never heard that response before.

"What?" Galileo looked at her weirdly. I laughed.

"She's joking Gazza, of course she wants to go." I said, laughing. Scaramouche looked at me, grinning.

"What she said." She said, when Galileo still looked at her weird. He smiled then.

"Then understand this! If you come with us, if you join the bohemians, there's no going back to GaGa land. You'll be an outcast, forever, no longer a member of the cons-human race." Brit said, giving us the opportunity to back out. We weren't having any of it.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go!" Scara cried. That's when I remembered the conversation we'd had before Meat and Brit jumped out at us.

"Wait!" I cried, and they looked at me.

"What's wrong, hen?" Meat asked. I looked at Galileo and Scaramouche. Then at Brit and Meat. I had to stop the police from finding the Heartbreak. I couldn't let Brit die. Not when I had the power to stop it.

"The police." They looked at me confused. "Remember how you said that escaping them was too easy? That it was like they let you escape?" Scaramouche's eyes widened as she realized what I was saying.

"They're tracking us!" She exclaimed. "Our heads. Merc, do you see anything?" She said, turning the back of her head towards me. Something was blinking.

"I think I found something." I said, Meat and Brit walked over to me to see what I was looking at.

"Cut it out." Scaramouche said, determinately. I nodded, walking over to the van to get a piece of glass from the broken window.

"What?" Galileo cried, not liking the idea very much.

"Gazza, if there are bugs in our heads, then the police will track us down in hours! Cut it out." He did, and gave it to Scaramouche.

"He's heard everything we've said!" Galileo cried, angrilly

"Hello! Pervert! It's a short sentance, the second word is 'off'" She said to the small chip. Gazza looked confused.

"Wait. What's the first word?" He asked. We all rolled our eyes at him. Scaramouche walked over to him, searching the back of his head for his tracker. She found it.

"Give me the glass, Gaz." She said. he handed it to her, and she gripped his head. He let out a loud, dramatic scream. She sighed. "I haven't even thouched you yet."

"Oh." She cut it out quickly. "Now lets crush them." He said. Scaramouche looked at him like he was mad.

"What, a couple of state-of-the-art micro-transceivers? No way, I'll just activate the maximum negativity spectrum." She said, saw Gazza's confused face, and rolled her eyes. "I'll turn them off."

"Right then." Meat said. "If we're all ready, I think it's about time we get out of here."

* * *

**Well then. I know it was a bit cliché, but I couldn't let Brit die. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! My musie needs it or she won't speek to me. **

**-Fae  
**


End file.
